


Officially Official（中译）

by thxforallthefish



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, The Try Guys, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, YouTube, YouTuber Liam Payne, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25825291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thxforallthefish/pseuds/thxforallthefish
Summary: “大家好，这里是Liam。”他开口道，决定这次一切从简。他的语言无需过多修饰，只要尽可能诚恳真实就好，“我藏了一个秘密。”他努力无视掉自己起的一身鸡皮疙瘩，继续道。“我已经把我生活中的这一部分藏了……嗯，够久的了。”他害羞地抬起手揉了揉后颈，逼着自己看向镜头，虽然他身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫着让他别开目光。“我一直假装自己单身，但事实上，我脱团了。”（换言之，Youtuber Liam Payne终于决定向世界揭晓他的秘密男友Zayn Malik。）梗自油管频道the try guys《My secret girlfriend》集
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Kudos: 2





	Officially Official（中译）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Officially Official](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748135) by [deniallisstrong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deniallisstrong/pseuds/deniallisstrong). 



> 授翻  
> 你莉刚开始发vlog的时候应景翻的，什么时候继续更新视频啊莉，求求了 :/

Liam呼出一口气，盯着摄像头，气息微微颤抖。严格来讲，他甚至不必当着任何人的 _面_ 说出这些话，但他仍然慌得一批。

话又说回来，他提醒自己——他的的确确是要通知他的三百万个粉丝，所以有那么一丢丢慌也算正常。

要是他能做到的话，这次录像他希望录一次就完事了。然而至今为止，之前的录像版本都乱七八糟，Liam得一边说一边考虑接下来的台词，这让他的话磕磕绊绊。

他闭上眼睛，轻轻地吸进一口气。他不在乎他浪费了多少时间，反正最后剪掉就好了。

“大家好，这里是Liam。”他开口道，决定这次一切从简。他的语言无需过多修饰，只要尽可能诚恳真实就好，“我藏了一个秘密。”

他努力无视掉自己起的一身鸡皮疙瘩，继续道。“我已经把我生活中的这一部分藏了……嗯，够久的了。”他害羞地抬起手揉了揉后颈，逼着自己看向镜头，虽然他身上的每一个细胞都在尖叫着让他 _别开目光_ 。

“我一直假装自己单身，但事实上，我脱团了。”他叹了口气，随后强迫自己继续。他微笑着捏起那个一两年之前在某个视频中匆匆炫耀过的蝙蝠侠项链。“说实话，我也留过一点蛛丝马迹。”Liam承认道，流畅地将它扣上，时至今日这已经成为他肌肉记忆的一部分，“但是不管怎么说，我确实没给你们留过我已经脱团了的暗示。”

他把镜头转向身后墙上挂着的那幅色彩鲜明的涂鸦挂画，动作足够缓慢，他知道这样他的观众们就一定会注意到画面上嘈杂纷乱的卡通形象。他把镜头转回自己，露出一个傻傻的微笑。他立刻意识到这就是自己那种“ _我又沉迷其中了，但是我不在乎_ ”式的笑容。他都没去试着藏起自己的笑意。

“我当时和你们讲，说我为了从作者那儿换到这幅画，可是破费不小，这点我也没说谎。”他立刻挑起眉毛，“不过倒是没花钱，大部分是折合成亲吻和抱抱付清的。”

他已经打算好给这个视频起什么样的标题了：“我的秘密男友”。但到目前为止，他仍在避免一切代词的使用。他在等——他也不知道自己在等什么。或许是自己的勇气？一个合适的时机？

“不好意思，俗不可耐，是不是？”他突然又把镜头转向墙上，聚焦在那个只长了一只眼睛的奇怪生物身上，试图转移话题，“这只粉色的是我最喜欢的，那边那一只。不过当然啦，整幅画我都很喜欢。”

他让镜头又在涂鸦上停留了片刻，随后耸耸肩，把摄像头转回自己。“一开始，我想藏起这些来：这面墙，这条项链，一切可能引向——引向他的线索。”这句话让他轻轻颤抖起来，但他不管不顾地继续下去。他只不过需要一个继续话题的契机。

“但是后来我又想，你们看得到或者看不到有什么关系呢？我 _想_ 要炫耀他的作品，我 _想_ 要炫耀他的礼物。而最终，我 _也_ 想要炫耀他了。现在，我准备好了。”

他一把这些话说出口，便意识到这都是真心话，意识到他做这支视频是正确的选择，意识到自己一丁点都不会后悔。

“另一件我想展示的礼物在这儿，”他知道自己言语含混，但他就是情不自禁，“是我的卡地亚。”他抬起胳膊，把那个金色的手环展现在镜头前。“他家的那一款Love Bracelet。”他羞涩地歪了歪脑袋，嘴角向上翘起，“我的秘密男友送的。他的名字叫Zayn。”

他抬眼朝镜头做出一副感激的表情，说道，“有几个眼尖的观众之前已经注意到了。说真的，很细心。要是换成我自己估计都注意不到……”他清了清嗓子，“好吧，我是说，如果它没戴在我身上的话。”

他轻轻摇了摇头。“不好意思，有点紧张，你们大概也看得出来。”他把怦怦跳动的心脏咽回肚子里。

Liam撅起嘴唇来，顿了顿，“那么，那些注重细节的观众们应该知道了，这幅画在我墙上已经挂了有一段时间了，而项链又要比这幅画早得多。所以没错，你大概已经猜到，这件事我已经藏了两年多了。事实上，有两年半了。”

他无意识地把玩着脖子上的项链，猛吸了一口气，“说实话，我害怕。我害怕公之于众会让Zayn不高兴，怕把他吓跑。”Liam摇了摇头，仅仅是想到这种可能性就让他眼眶发湿。

“但是认真来讲，我没觉得他会被吓跑。不，更重要的原因是我自己不敢出柜。”他的声音更轻了些，显得更羞怯，“我怕你们可能会评判我，会不喜欢我，或者发一些憎恶的消息过来。”

他不安地在座位上扭动着，直到用两根手指抚上自己的卡地亚手环，才冷静下来。他慢慢地呼出一口气，补充道，“但是我们现在住在一起了，要是你还没从那面墙上解读出这一点来的话。”Liam露出一个小小的微笑，脑袋朝后点了点。“Zayn的狗狗Rhino也和我们在一起，Loki和Watson也是。我们都在这里，所以我不能再逃避了。”

Liam渐渐没了声响，有那么半秒钟他看上去沉浸在自己的思绪里。但等他说完的时候，他看上去又清醒起来。“这个，”他朝那面墙、朝这所房子、朝他的 _整个人生_ 挥了挥手，“就是这么回事了。这些永远都不会改变。要是你想取关，想点漏……仅仅是因为真实的我就是这个样子、因为我所爱的人，那随你去吧，如今我不在乎了。”（他没那么说，他还是有那么 _一点点_ 在乎的。但毕竟他正努力做出一副浮夸的样子来嘛。）

但随后他又想起了什么，眼睛里突然闪现出光彩，“至于那些留下来的观众们，接下来我就可以和你们展示我给Zayn买的那一堆礼物啦！”他语气雀跃，“我总算能秀一秀了！做好准备吧朋友们，我要把我的男朋友秀给全世界了。”他努力做出一个wink，（是他那种标志性的双眼wink）又微笑起来，这次看上去满足多了，“姗姗来迟，我知道啦，但是总比没有好，对吧？”

Liam听见门口钥匙的声音，瞄了一眼钟表。 _完蛋_ ，Zayn到家了。“那么，呃，简单总结一下：我有个男朋友，他的名字是Zayn，”他如此作结，“他是我最喜欢的人了——对不起啦妈——而他每一天都让我成为一个更好的人。他有艺术细胞、有趣、还有深度，那一溜形容词我这个小视频可塞不下。”他口若悬河，一边掰着手指数着那些形容词，一边努力憋回自己的笑容，“但是我只知道，我等不急要与他并肩走完余下的人生。而在我们弥补过去时光的时候，我也等不及要与你们分享了。”

他知道Zayn走进了房间，能感觉到对方的目光从厨房穿过来，但他无视掉了，努力不去思考对方听到了多少。

他盯紧了镜头，突然间开心得好像要爆炸似的，“那么，嗨，我是Liam。”他轻轻地朝观众们挥了挥手，“我有一个秘密：我陷入爱河了。”

他情不自禁地傻笑了片刻，直到听见Zayn走过来的脚步声才站起身来。“录完视频了，宝贝？”他轻声问道，声音里满是 _惊叹_ ，这让Liam的眼泪终于聚积起来，“我为你感到骄傲，”他悄声道，凑过来轻柔地摩挲着Liam的手臂，随后在他嘴唇上印了个吻，叹息道，“另外，我也爱你。”

Liam满心喜爱地看着他，过载的情绪撕扯着他，让他稍稍撅起嘴唇，“稍等，”他把自己从思绪中拔出来，意识到还没关摄像头。他快步走去关掉设备，附上一句，“现在还在录呢。”

Zayn无所谓地耸耸肩，“没关系啊。”

那句话里的真诚意味让Liam转过身去看他，咬住嘴唇，片刻后他问道，“这样的话，那你介不介意我也把结尾这一点放进视频里？让人们也能稍微看看你。看看我们两个一起的样子。”

Liam看了看视频的录制角度，“嗯，你的下半身吧，不管怎么说。”

这话让Zayn笑起来，踏步走进Liam的空间中，又轻轻地吻了吻他，几乎是立刻回应道，“当然不介意。我等这一刻好久了，等着向世界宣告你是我的。择日不如撞日，不如就今天吧。”

Liam知道这句话他已经说过了，但他就是情不自禁地、安静地又重复了一遍，“我那么爱你，Zayn。你不必再成为我的一个秘密了，这件事让我好开心。”

“我也是，Li，我也是。”Zayn说着吻了吻他的发顶，把他拖向厨房。“现在先过来。视频可以一会儿再剪，你都累了一天了，先让我给你做饭吧，我的 _男朋友_ 。”

他们之前也用过这个称呼，他们的朋友和家人们也都知情。然而过去几年他们仍旧需要处处小心。而如今，他们终于可以大声说出这个词，不必害怕被谁听见的感觉是如此自由，Zayn希望这种感觉能持续到永远。

“你怎么这么棒呢，我的 _男朋友_ 。”Liam柔声调戏道。

“哎呀，我之前也听到了。”Zayn害羞地朝Liam笑道，对方挑起眉毛。

“卧槽，你全听到了？”Liam把脸埋进手心，发出呻吟。他知道Zayn未来大概率会看那个视频，会看到那个视频全是关于他的，但是不知怎么地，Liam希望他们俩永远、永远别谈起这个视频来。

“我是你最喜欢的人啦，我让你成为一个更好的人啦，还有——”Liam用一个长长的吻堵住了他的嘴。

“行了行了知道了，”他装出一副气恼的语调，轻轻推了推他，“别逼着我油管官宣之前就跟你分手。”

“那好吧，”Zayn也假装夸张地叹了口气，“现在坐下来，放轻松，既然我们正式官宣了，那就来谈谈所有我能献给你的诗吧。”

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> ↓去给作者太太点个kudo叭！  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18748135


End file.
